


The Tudors, Season 1, Episode 3, Wolsey, Wolsey, Wolsey!

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s01e03 Wolsey Wolsey Wolsey!, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 01, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.





	The Tudors, Season 1, Episode 3, Wolsey, Wolsey, Wolsey!

Open to a play rehearsal. One of the performers shoots a musket ball, and it almost hits the conductor. Unsurprisingly, he isn’t happy.

Meanwhile, Henry and Charles Brandon are riding. He has a task for Charles Brandon, and Charles Brandon’s response is, “As you desire.”

I’m just pointing out ‘desire’ and ‘wish’ can mean the same thing, and for those who’ve read **The Princess Bride** …

Henry wants Charles Brandon to escort Margaret and her dowry to Portugal to give her away in Henry’s name.

One, in reality, the historical Charles Brandon married Queen Mary Tudor of France.

Two, it turns out, Michael Hirst apparently wrote every single episode of the series. When I first did these reviews, I assumed there were different writers. If I make a reference to writer **s** in any other reviews, just smack me upside the head.

Finally, as I’ll note in later recaps, I don’t know what precisely what Henry Cavill, the directors, the production staff, and/or Hirst intended during most of the scenes involving Charles Brandon, but I’ve always gotten the impression he’s in love with Henry.

This scene shows the first real signs of this. Charles Brandon tries hard to dissuade Henry. One interpretation is he has feelings for Margaret and doesn’t want to get in trouble. My interpretation has always been he marries Margaret as a way to further bind himself to Henry, and here, he knows if he escorts her, there’s a good chance he’ll get inappropriately involved with her. Even though getting involved with her will alienate him from Henry, she’s also paradoxically the closest he’ll ever get to him.

It’s revealed Charles Brandon is engaged to Elizabeth Grey, and not sure how to take Henry’s complete trust in him, he points out he’s not important enough to give away a king’s sister, especially not the King of England’s sister. In response, Henry reveals he’s making Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk.

For a moment, Charles Brandon just sits there. Then, deciding to deal with this later, he smiles as he chases after his friend.

In a carriage, More, Eustace, and another Spanish ambassador talk. They bring up their reservations about Wolsey.

The important thing is: Wolsey is a threat to almost everyone. He steals from Henry, unintentionally drives a man mad, banishes but doesn’t imprison or burn people for heresy, and tries to help displace Catalina and Mary. Even when it comes to Joan and their children, when he’s struck with the sweating sickness, Joan insists on staying, despite the risk she could catch it and die.

Lutheranism, Calvinism, Protestantism, etc., were bound to come, though, perhaps, under different names.

If Wolsey had been made pope, he would have given Henry his divorce/annulment. He might have crushed Martin Luther, but he would have been too busy going after the raping priests, the ones who steal from the genuinely poor, etc., to go after the people who quietly committed heresy. He might have even gone so far as to realise the advantages to religious tolerance.

More and Eustace are fanatic men of God. They believe themselves as close to sinless as possible, whereas, Wolsey is much more accepting of sin in both himself and others. More has a fondness for Wolsey, but Eustace doesn’t. Historically a brilliant observer, Eustace, even this early, has probably subconsciously already seen the danger to the Church and to Catherine and Mary that Wolsey has the potential to be.

This is why this episode bears Wolsey’s name.

More asks about Luther. It’s revealed he’s being protected by German princes. More proudly declares Henry is writing a pamphlet against Luther and defending the papacy. Eustace is disbelieving Henry would write such a thing with his own hands.

“There are a great many things my king can do,” More simply answers.

At the castle, they meet Wolsey. More is kicked out of the meeting, and Wolsey leads them to a separate room. He suggests a marriage between Princess Mary and Emperor Charles. Agreeing, they tell him the emperor will support his dreams of becoming pope.

Meanwhile, at Norfolk’s residence, he and Boleyn talk. They discuss their plan to instil Anne as mistress to Henry in order to bring Wolsey down, and it’s revealed she’ll be in the play being rehearsed earlier.

Back at the castle, Wolsey and More lead the two ambassadors into theatre room. They all sit down, and More explains the play. Margaret, Anne, and some other women are playing hostages, and masked men are tasked with rescuing them. When Henry gets to the tower, he and Anne have an intense moment.

There’s a shot of Thomas leading the music, and then, everyone is unmasked and dances. Henry continually sneaks looks at Anne. Interestingly, Charles Brandon and Anne are partners, and for what might be the only time in the series, he looks happy to be around her. Margaret is unhappy with her upcoming marriage, but Henry isn’t budging.

Briefly dancing with Anne, he asks her name.

After the dance, Boleyn plays the conductor.

Outside, Charles Brandon goes to see Margaret in the gardens. She insults him, and smiling slightly, he addresses her as, “Madam.”

I’ve always thought Charles Brandon somewhat likes to be dominated. He’s a dominant person himself, and part of the way he expresses his love is by willingly submitting.

Meanwhile, Catherine greets the Spanish ambassadors. In Spanish, she warns them to beware the cardinal.

Inside the throne room, they meet Henry, and he instructs them to trust Wolsey in all matters. Then, after extending a personal invitation to the emperor, he dismisses them.

Outside, Henry does target practise as he talks to Wolsey. Wanting more ships, he’s uncaring about the expense. Wolsey isn’t pleased, but of course, he can’t explicitly express it.

Boleyn appears, and Wolsey leaves. Supposedly in thanks for Boleyn’s ambassadorial service, Henry announces he’s making Boleyn a knight and comptroller of Henry’s house. Then, he asks about Anne, and Boleyn reveals she’s soon to be a lady-in-waiting to Catherine.

At Hever, a residence of the Boleyn’s, Wyatt is on a tree branch reciting poetry to Anne laying on the grass. The poem is about leaving. When he’s done, he jumps down to ask her opinion. She asks if she should like something accusing her of cruelty. Trying to kiss her several times, he declares he’s right about her leaving.

She points out he’s married, and he answers he’s separated and going to divorce his wife.

I’m assuming he started to fall for Anne after the separation, though, it doesn’t say one way or another. The thing is, for most of the audience, this would be acceptable. Once a person is separated and in the process of divorce, their marriage is over in all but the strictest of legal senses, and they aren’t being unfaithful by seeing other people.

However, this is a bad line on the show’s part. In the Tudor era, some people, such as historical Charles Brandon, could get annulments, but basically, if a person was in a bad marriage, they were in a bad marriage until they or their spouse died.

She orders him not to ask for or about her. He demands to know if she loves another. She firmly repeats her warning and leaves.

At a tavern, William and Anthony are gripping about Charles Brandon’s dukehood. Anthony suggests finding women, and William answers, “Even if she was a complete Venus, I couldn’t satisfy her in my dejected state.”

Squeezing his hand, Anthony suggests they just drink some more.

Meanwhile, Catherine and Henry are sitting at a table.

Nice to see you, awkward.

They talk about how her nephew might come soon, and then, tentatively, she tells him about a dream of hers. In it, he came to her, held her, and whispered everything would be all right. “Henry. Sweetheart. Husband.” She touches his hand. “You must believe me. I never knew your brother in that way. He was so young, and he was ill. I’ve never known another man. Nor ever want to. I love you.”

In my review of the first episode, I noted Henry seemed to despise Catherine rather just have lost interest in her, but this scene does a good job of showing otherwise. He can’t verbally respond to any of this. He has to try to convince himself she did consummate her marriage, and the truth is, he’s incapable of truly being in love. He can’t verbally respond, but he stands up, walks over, gently strokes her face, and then, gives her a long, lingering kiss on her forehead.

Some part of him does love and respect her, but it’s not enough to overcome his investment in himself.

He leaves, and she whimpers.

In the court, he sees a blonde woman, and once he leaves, one of his men whispers something to her.

There’s a brief scene of Catherine holding Mary.

Then, in Henry’s bedchambers, the blonde disrobes for him.

In her chambers, Catherine asks with a little bit of hope in her voice if Henry has sent any messages or signs indicating he’ll visit her tonight. The answer is no.

Meanwhile, Wolsey is lying face-down on bed as a bare-chested Joan Larke tries to beat the knots out of his back. She expresses worry about his workalcoholic ways.

I’m happy with Joan’s presence during the first season, and I agree with the casting of Lorna Doyle for the role. She has a sweet chemistry with Sam Neil, and despite their lack of screen-time together, Joan and Wolsey come across as realistic couple. Another thing I find refreshing is Joan is a plump, middle-aged woman, and yet, she’s not meant to be pitied or demonised for her body type or age.

She declares his work will kill him, and he replies, “I know that, too. What am I supposed to do?”

Leaning forward, she answers, “Stay alive.”

Trying not to crying, he refuses to answer.

Having already accepted she’ll lose him too soon, she resumes trying to make the time they have matter by caring for him.

The next day, the court is abuzz, and a man catches a confused Thomas. He explains the queen’s new ladies are arriving, and naturally, most of the men are excited about this. The women arrive. They’re all fairly ordinary aside from Anne. One man calls out to one of them, “You have beautiful hair, mistress.”

Elsewhere, More is reading Henry’s pamphlet, and I laugh loud and hard at his suggestion Henry tone down the language. I don’t know if Hirst has read the historical Thomas More’s writings or not, but I have read some of them. If anything, More would be encouraging Henry to tone up the language.

Henry insists the strong language stay as a matter of principal. He also says he’s dedicating a copy to More, and he wants More to deliver it to the pope in Rome. He expresses his belief More is responsible for the goodness of it.

Then, he reveals going to knight More.

More finds himself undeserving of this. I agree.

“Now, don’t be modest, Thomas,” Henry replies. “You’re not a saint.”

In Christian theology, sainthood isn’t about being a good or bad person. Simplistically, it’s about there being enough evidence for a governing church body to declare a dead person is in Heaven. However, a more widespread view of sainthood is about a person being extremely, extraordinarily moral.

I’m not going to argue whether Thomas More is or isn’t in Heaven. I apply the second definition to the concept of sainthood rather than the first, but even if I didn’t, I would make it a point not to argue with anyone over where exactly a deceased individual they love and/or respect is or isn’t.

Going by my taking the second view, however, I will say: Again, I agree. I don’t care if some listing has him as such, I do not acknowledge his sainthood. However, I will address him as such in sarcasm.

Henry orders More to also seize all of Luther’s works he can and burn them.

As much as I disagree with book burning, I could tolerate More much more if he stuck with just burning books.

Meanwhile, someone delivers a letter to Wolsey, and it turns out the French already know about the alliance with the emperor.

At St Paul’s Cross, More is burning books. He shows subtle unease, and it’s a shame he prizes himself on following his conscience but is doing the opposite. He’s letting the pope’s will dictate his conscience, and yet, I wonder: Does he think God or the pope is responsible for giving him his conscience and allowing him the free will to follow it?

There’s a transition night. Fireworks light up the sky.

Inside, the emperor is greeted. Pace rushes over to tell Wolsey something, and Wolsey sharply orders him to move away. As Henry and the emperor are enjoying one another’s company, Wolsey orders a guard to have Pace removed.

In another room, Wolsey comes in, and he accuses Pace of alerting the French to what was going on. Despite Pace’s frantic protests, Wolsey removes him from all of his positions before having the guards take him away.

During the day, Henry shows off his flagships.

Meanwhile, Pace is taken by boat to the Tower of London. He repeatedly professes his innocence.

Back at the castle, the emperor is introduced to Catherine, and Henry and Anne briefly eye one another. Catherine introduces Mary to the emperor as his future bride.

This is creepy due to Mary being a prepubescent child.

At an outdoor party, the emperor and Henry talk about America, and playing the attentive husband, Henry nevertheless sneaks glances at Anne. Then, the emperor and Mary dance, and this would be cute if not for the engagement.

Henry and Margaret dance, and she agrees to marry the Portugal king if Henry gives his word she can choose her next husband once the Portugal king dies.

Meanwhile, showing their jealously, William and Anthony rib Charles Brandon. He says wants them to show him some respect, but really, I think he just wants everything to stop changing.

Talking to the emperor, Catherine confesses her fears of Henry wanting to divorce her.

Henry and Anne circle one another.

Then, in a dream, Henry chases Anne. She tells him he must woo her. I find it a neat how, when Henry wakes up startled, a man lying near him jumps up and withdraws a knife to protect him.

Later, the treaty is signed. Henry quietly asks Wolsey about the absent Pace, and Wolsey claims he discovered Pace was receiving a pension from the French and has removed him.

Norfolk and Boleyn talk about Anne and Henry. Boleyn suggests bringing Charles Brandon in. Norfolk doesn’t this like due to Charles Brandon’s lack of nobility, but Boleyn points out Charles Brandon is still the king’s closest friend.

There’s a brief scene of a jousting tournament, and inside somewhere, Henry pours a bowl of water over himself. He has a man show him some jewels, and it’s made clear the man thinks they’re for Catherine.

In the tower, Pace has a mental breakdown, and he does a title-drop as he screams it was Wolsey who had the French pension.

Fin.


End file.
